


Fish and Chips

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baby's first sin, Bulges and Nooks, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I wrote this in 30 minutes while watching Breaking Bad, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Tentabulges, Voyeurism, solo Cronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus goes into heat while at Meenah's hive. Sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish and Chips

Ay, Ampora, you feelin moray?  
Moray?  
Okay, you dumb bass.  
Oh, uh...yeah I’m fine kitten. Just a bit vwarm in here.  
Then take off your lameass jacket!

Cronus sighed and slipped off the leather coat draped over his shoulders. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, Meenah had FINALLY agreed to let him come over and play games with him but...something was...off. He didn’t feel right at all. He could barely even concentrate on the game they were playing. He could barely concentrate on anything...anything besides the sickly, sticky warmth crawling over his skin. He couldn’t see, or hear anything, it was making him go crazy! That wasn’t even the worst part either. He might not have been able to see, but he could SMELL. And feel, and gog, he could taste the air. The salty, humid saline smell of sea air and sand and HER was everywhere and it was so thick and strong around him that he could taste it. He could taste HER. She was sitting two feet away from him and she was so beautiful and so salty sweet and so her that he just wanted to-

AMPORA!  
Huh...vwhat?  
Close yer mouth, ya look like a whale shark.  
Oh...heh, sorry doll.  
Yeah yeah.  
Hey, vwhere’s your ablution trap?  
Down the hall to the left.  
Thanks.

Cronus took off as quickly as he could as casually as possible. Despite the sticky warmth coating his entire body, and the sick cravings he felt tugging at his mind, he didn’t want to look desperate. He didn’t even realize where he was until he heard the door slam shut behind him. Fuck...finally...he’s alone. His hands shook and clawed desperately at his clothes until he was leaning against the wall, hand stuffed in his mouth to silence his moans and practically sobbing at the feverish intensity of even the idea of feeling of something, FUCK, anything touch him. His other hand finally found his wriggling bulge and wrapped around it. He almost came right then and there just from that one bit of bliss. But gog...fuck...it wasn’t enough! His hand left his dripping bulge and snaked back up to meet the other hand as he felt his wet, slick bulge slide into his nook and fuuuck that feels good. He nearly let go of his sanity in that moment, instead deciding to bite into his hand and ride himself as hard as he could. He could still smell the salt water in the air, he could feel the vents blowing warm mist across his sweaty body, and he could taste his own blood and sex on his hands. It stung and tasted sour and metallic and he loved it. Gog he loved it, he wanted more, more, FUCK, anything for more, FUCK! The violet purple slurry slid out of him and pooled on the floor below but he didn’t care it was too fucking good, to blissful for him to care. 

...wait  
Fuck.  
Someone needs to clean this up.


End file.
